1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement having a sensor and an evaluation circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known when monitoring more than one moving element to assign said elements sensors and to feed the output signals to evaluation circuits which respectively process said output signals. In the case of integrated evaluation circuits, at least one input is required for this purpose per sensor in the case of the evaluation circuit. The sensors can be simply constructed in the case of this previously known solution. However, each sensor requires a dedicated evaluation circuit.
A further previously known solution comprises a bus system. The sensors are connected to an evaluation circuit by means of a bus. The data of the sensors are fed via the bus to the evaluation circuit using a multiplex method. In this solution, the sensors are relatively complex and thus correspondingly expensive.